Lost Love
by teeheeFML
Summary: When you're born, you are given a necklace that is an unique shape. But you only have half of the necklace, you're soulmate carries the other half. Your necklace 'tells' you where he/she is. That's how my parents met. Hopefully I'll find my soulmate just like that. {LaneyxCorey}
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY PLOT. I should really stop making new stories ugh. NOTHING BELONGS TO ME. **

_Laney's Point Of View_

Once you are born, you are given a necklace. A necklace that is an unique shape,but it is missing a piece. Your soulmate wears the missing piece to make the necklace whole. The necklace tells you how far or close your significant other is. The closer she or he is, the warmer your necklace is. The farther she or he is, the colder your necklace becomes. Pretty absurd right?

Some people believe and others, mostly girls, don't pay attention and just 'decorate' their necklace. I believe in the legend or myth, whatever it is. I think it's cute and romantic even though I seem like the girl who really dislikes girly things.

"Laney...psst...Laney,'' I hear someone whisper as my hand was holding my necklace tightly, as if I was protecting it. "mm...leave me alone...'' I mumble as I try to go to sleep. "Laneeey, it's 9:18 am. Get up,'' Lila pokes my arm and lifts my arms up. "Leave me alone Lila,'' I whine and my hand lets go of my necklace, which was cold and hard.

I open my eyes to see my sister biting her lip and drops my arms quickly. "Hey look! You're awake,'' Lila weakly says and looks out the window. "Happy now?'' I say harshly. "We're going to the beach ya know,'' She responds with a smile on her face. I sit up and yawn as Lila's fingers are playing with her necklace. "_Wish I may, wish I might, find my true love tonight_,'' Lila sings and glances at me.

"You believe what mom and dad told us right?''

"For fuck sakes Lila, we've been over with this. Yes I do.''

"I was just making sure.''

Lila leaves the room, with me in my bed. I get off my bed as the sunlight hits my eyes. _Too bright. _I brush my bangs from eyes and stretch. I kick off the blankets and leave my legs dangling over the edge of my bed. I look at Lila's bed, which was neat and already made, and I stretch again. As I get off my bed, I yawn and grab two towels then I start heading towards the bathroom. I decided to take a shower. I turn on the faucet, which made the shower water go cold then warm. As I wait for the water to be warm, my hand runs through my bangs which made my bangs fall as my hand leaves my hair.

I step into the shower. Once my feet touches the hard,cold floor, it created chills and goosebumps on my arms and legs. I wash my body then put shampoo on my scalp and hair. "_Who do you think you are? Who do you think I am? You only love to see me breaking_,'' I sing as I wash my hair. "_You only want me 'cause I'm taken. You don't really want my heart. No, you just like to know you can_.'' I continue to sing as I close my eyes and let the water hit the back of my head.

**(A/N: Imma skip to the part when Laney is almost done showering.) **

It's been minutes since I put conditioner on. I wet my face which caused me to close my eyes. There was a pain in my chest, not really painful but it was aching. I know it was not a heartbreak. I open my eyes and see steam everywhere, the mirror was steamy. That's when I started having trouble breathing. I was already done with my shower,but I decided to stay inside because of the hot water.

I gasp for air, but I only sucked in the steamy air and there was no fresh, cold air. I became weak, weak enough to not turn off the shower. My hand grabs the faucet, and I turn it until there was no more water. Everything was blurry, wherever I went was blurry. I get out of the shower and I was wheezing for air. My wet feet left footsteps on the ground. I didn't bother to grab my other towel. Water started dripping onto the floor. I forgot to wring my hair, which was completely soaked.

I started having trouble standing up, walking, I couldn't support my body weight. _I am not going to die at the age of 16_. I look in the mirror, looking into my own hazel eyes. My crimson hair was sticking onto my skin. I reach for the door knob and open the door. Fresh air came in and I inhale it. I hold onto the doorway and my head was against the wall. _Breath Laney, just breath. _I was getting the floor wet,but I didn't care.

When I was strong enough, I went back into the bathroom to retrieve my towel. I hear me and Lila's bedroom door open then closed. "What were you doing?'' I hear my brother voice call out. I walk back inside my room and look at him. "I almost died while taking a shower, now go away so I can change Ryan,'' I reply and wait for him to leave. "Wait, you almost _died _while taking a shower? You're kidding...right?'' He raises an eyebrow and completely ignores what I commanded him. "Yes. Well no. I almost passed out now leave,'' I point at the door.

"Tell me what happened when you're done changing Lanes,'' Ryan smirks and leaves my room. I rub my eyes with one hand, the other one was holding my towel. _Pervert. _

I already know this day is going to be long, exhausting and stressful.

**I might post more chapters soon. Now im going to read my books...so excuse me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I iz back, praise da lord. I have been on tumblr and google, searching for pictures of the characters. I have already found their look alikes. Message me for links which I doubt. Okai continuing with da story. NOTHING BELONGS TO ME THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTUFL OWNERS**

_Ryan's POV_

I hear noises inside Lila and Laney's room. What the hell are they doing? That's when Lila came out of the kitchen, with a plate of waffles covered in syrup. "Laney's up there?'' I ask. "Yup,'' she nodded and stared at me. "What?'' I stare back at her. "You look like Mom but you have dad's eyes,'' she smiles. "Everyone says that,'' I roll my eyes and stand up. "Going to figure out what the hell she's doing?'' She manages to say as she bits into her waffle. "Yeah,'' I go upstairs and open the door without knocking.

I saw Laney, soaked with water and is struggling to breath. "What were you doing?'' I ask as I scan at her body. _Pale skin, crimson hair, slim body, green eyes. _She grabs everyone's attention with her hair like Lila's, who dyed her hair to a color like white and dyed the front right side of her head pink. My friends questions about Lila and Laney, asking if they're single or busy which ticks me off.

I am the oldest one, twins with Lila. Laney and the youngest one, Max, are also twins but fratenal twins like me and Lila. My mother is expecting a child soon, 8 weeks old right now. "I almost died while taking a shower, now go away so I can change Ryan,'' Laney demands which I ignore on purpose. How the fuck do you almost die while taking a shower? "Wait, you _almost_ died while taking a shower? You're kidding...right?'' I raise an eyebrow and cross my arms.

"Yes. Well no. I almost passed out now leave,'' she points at the door as I smirk. "Tell me what happened when you're done changing Lanes,'' I haven't wiped off the smirk as I walked out the door, closing it. I hear her sigh as I walk downstairs. When I reach the final step of the stairs, I wasn't expecting another girl there. She was wearing some ripped jeans with a white tank top. _Dirty blonde hair, tan skin, pale gray eyes. _Well, she is attractive but she has the looks of a slut or whore.

"Ryan! You're still going to the beach with us?" Lila asks, as she points at me and her friend. I nodded as I went to my room, who I share with Max. I enter our room and close it. "What?'' Max asks as he is putting on a shirt, revealing his skinny chest. "Lila brought some girl over and she is cute but she sorta dresses like a-'' I begin but Max cut me off. "Say no more, I'm going down there to see her for myself and also eat breakfast,'' He puts his hand in front of my face and goes downstairs.

I sigh, not wanting to be alone. I look at the window and start fiddling with my necklace. It was...a bit warm. I hear the door open and I turn around, expecting Max. It was Laney, her hair was a bit wet and she was wearing a dress. The skirt of the dress was orange, sunset orange. The other part of the dress was white. She was wearing a bit of black eyeshadow and lipstick that matches her lips, which was pink. I think she was wearing mascara and a bit of blush but I am no expert of makeup.

"Why are you wearing a dress?'' I ask. "I hoped you didn't ask me that,'' She looks down at the floor, avoiding my eyes. "It's okay if you don't wanna answer,'' I say quickly, not wanting to hurt her feelings. "I was wondering if you could tie this for me?'' She handed me this belt, that was like a rope in a way. I nodded and Laney turns around. I wrap the belt around her and start tying it.

Soon I finish and she thanks me. She heads towards the door as I try to find the words. "You look beautiful in that dress,'' I say to her as she leaves. She opens the door and turns her head to my direction. "Thanks,'' she whispers and blushes. _That was awkward. _She leaves, closing the door. Max soon comes inside our room. "I agree with you and she's 18 years old! A senior!'' Max begins to spill the beans. "Her name is Alyssa, rich and has 1 brother and sister,'' Max scratches the back of his neck.

"Hmph, no wonder why Lila is spending time with her,'' I mutter. "She's preppy, too preppy,'' Max mumbles. I yawned and Lila knocks on the door. "What?'' Max and I ask together. "We're leaving to the beach c'mon!'' She giggles for no reason and runs down the stairs.

Max grabs our bag, which was full of our towels and sunscreen. As we both walk downstairs, the bag keeps on hitting Max's knee which created a _clink. . . clink _sound. Alyssa was already in the car, in the passenger seat. Lila already placed everyone's bag except mine and Max's bag.

Max gets inside the car, climbing to the back-back seats as I place our bag in the trunk. I slam the trunk and climb inside the car. Laney was sitting across me, playing music on her phone. I heard some lyrics like,''Sweet Dreams. . . . and the seven . . . for something . . . want to use you . . . abuse you . . . to be abused. . .'' I was sure that Laney doesn't have depression or I thought I was sure.

We arrived at the beach 20 minutes later. We get out of the car and step outside, grabbing our stuff that was in the trunk or inside the car. Lila and Alyssa run out in the sand, not wanting to be with us. I rolled my eyes as I hold my and Max's bag along with Laney's as Max grabs the umbrella.

_Laney's POV-_

As we walk onto the beach, I wanted to take off my shoes but the sand was probably hot with the warmth of the sun. I stay close to my brothers as we walk on the sand. Suddenly we stop, our place wasn't far from the water. "I'm going to the bathroom,'' I announce as I pick up my bag. "Be careful!'' Ryan shouts as I walk away. As I walk over there, I see a few boys.

3 of the boys had black hair and one has black hair on the back of his head,but the front of his head was almost white like Draco Malfoy's hair in Harry Potter. The fourth and last boy had blue hair and blue eyes. Suddenly, my necklace turned flaming hot.

**HAI LOOOK CLIFFHANGER! Anyway I was working on this on my chirstmas break and I barely finished it. Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy does not belong to me! Okay bai**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heeeyooo, drama is in mah life. 2 of my friends like the same guy and they're fighting and I am betraying them both and I feel bad...ANYWAY ONTO THE STORY! Fan-Fiction iz mi lyfe k? NOTHING BELONGS TO ME EXCEPT THE OCS'!**

_Corey's POV~_

"It's a shame that you broke up with Hannah,'' says Tyler as he runs his hand through his pale, silvery blonde hair. "Well she isn't my soul-mate and she's too girly and preppy,'' I say as I look around the area to see any cute girls.

"She asked me if I wanted my nails painted,'' Kin tells us. It was a sunny and hot day at the beach. Tyler, Bryce,Kin,Kon and I decided to go to the beach to chill and well...look for chicks to date I guess. We never really believed in the 'Necklace Finding Your Soul-Mate' story. I kinda believe it, considering that's how my grandparents and parents met.

"She was cute though-'' Tyler continues but I interrupt him. "I don't care if she's cute, I'll care if she'll ever get over taking selfies and Starbucks,'' I roll my eyes. I see a car park and 2 red-heads, a brown-haired guy with some blonde chick and a girl with pink and silvery hair come out. I raise an eyebrow. _Unusual..._

"How long did you guys last?'' Bryce asks as he eyes the red-head girl. My necklace warms up, I pretend to ignore the heat as I answer Bryce, "Like a month or 2, hell I don't know when was the last time I went to the beach!''

"Poor Hannah for being too close to you,'' Kon chuckles. "'Oh Core, harder please!''' Tyler mimicks Hannah. "We never did the 'thing'!'' I blurt out as my face turns red. "'Core, after we have sex can you take me to Starbucks?''' Kin continues for Kon. "I wouldn't be surprised if she actually asked me,'' I mutter to myself. "Guys, can you stop? There's a pretty girl passing by,'' Bryce whispers. My eyes scan the area and I find the same red-head. My necklace turns flaming hot as she passed by.

I bite my lip, trying not to scream in pain. The same thing happens to her, she raises an eyebrow and touches her necklace as she walks inside the restroom. "W-we should go and swim in the water,'' I make an excuse to cool down. They don't question me as we walk out of the shadey area we were just in. "She's cute,'' Tyler agrees with Bryce as we move our pace a bit quickly. My necklace turns warm as we walk away from the restroom.

I want to tell them about her being my necklace turning flaming hot as the girl came by, but they would make fun of me and call me a girl. As we reach the shore, Tyler goes inside the warm water. Kin and Kon follow him, waddling behind him. "Aren't you coming in Core? You suggested to go here,'' Kin asks and his eyes fills with both worried and curiosity. "I just wanted to get my uh feet wet,'' I lied, making another pathetic excuse.

"Bryce? You coming in or staying with Core?'' Kon looks at both me and Bryce. "I'm gonna stay here with Corey, keep him company,'' Bryce glances at me with his pale gray eyes, and looking back at the fraternal twins. "Alrighty then, suit yourselves,'' Kin mutters,but loud enough for Bryce and I to hear.

We were in our 'private' spot, close to large rocks and the sand was almost covered in seashells. The beach we were in was one of the cleanest beaches here in Peaceville. Crystal clear water to look at your feet and the sand. As Tyler, Kin and Kon swim away from me and Bryce, Bryce sighs and faces his body to me. "What's the problem Corey?''

"N-nothing, I just...I don't wanna talk about it,'' I change my mind before telling him about my necklace problem. "Is it about Hannah or that chick with red hair?'' Bryce asks, trying to make me spill the beans. "You're going to make fun of me and call me a girl,'' I reply. "I won't judge,'' He says. "Okay then...that girl who walked passed by us-'' I whisper so nobody could hear me. "Hi Corey!'' Hannah sits on my lap, interrupting me.

Her blonde hair covers my face. I lay back, creating space between her back to my chest. "Hi Hannah,'' I breathe out. "Oh hey Bryce,'' She tries to sound happy, but fails. "What brings you here?'' Bryce asks. "Thought I could say hi to my boyfriend!'' She smiles and removes herself off my laptop and onto the sand. "We broke up Hannah,'' I remind her.

Hannah pretends not to hear me and continues. "I heard that red-headed chick and her supposedly sister has half of the boys chasing after them. Too bad their older brother is over-protective and beats the shit out of any guy he finds chasing them,'' She rests her head on my shoulder. Bryce looks at me with a concerned look as I sit there, awkwardly.

"Can I borrow Corey for a second, Bryce?'' Hannah asks Bryce as he raises an eyebrow in confusion. "Yeah sure, just don't fuck him,'' He says looking away and rests his head on his knees. I get off the sand and follow Hannah. "Why did you break up with me?'' She looks into my eyes and waits for my answer.

"I don't like the way you treat to my friends and you are too...girly for me-'' I sigh before she interrupts me. "I-I can change-''

"No you can't change, your soul-mate is out there somewhere and he will love you...for who you are.''

"B-but I don't know where he is, he's probably someone who doesn't give a damn about his soul mate—me!''

I realize we stopped by the parking lot, near her car. That's when she smashes her lips against mine. My heart began racing as that same girl who walked past me-my soulmate- was going towards our direction.

I pull Hannah away from me as she walks past me and Hannah without glancing at me. My necklace turns flaming hot again.

**Is this a cliffhanger? Well next chapter is Laney's POV during the incident and when the guys hit to the water! Anyway next chapter will be up by a month and I love you guys and be strong! Bye!**


End file.
